A Love Like This
by BelieveInOlitz
Summary: "When you're down and it's hard, and you've feel like you've given your all baby my love is always right here for you. 'Cause baby it's a primetime for our love, ain't nobody peekin' but the stars above, it's a primetime for our love and heaven is bettin' on is."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Woman Of My Dreams

Fitz refused to open his eyes when he felt her lips at the base of his neck. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together, he could feel every inch of her.

"Look at me." She said in his ear.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the woman standing before him.

He had absolutely no idea who this woman was, all he knew was the she was beyond beautiful. Her skin was a radiant shade of milk chocolate and so very soft, her curly black hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes, they were big, brown, and filled with nothing but lust.

"_Kiss me_." She whispered.

He wanted to say no and back the hell away from her but instead of backing away he lowered his lips to hers, her tongue swept the insides of his mouth.

He wanted to pull away but _he_ couldn't, it felt as if a spell had been cast over him.

He let out a small gasp when he felt a sudden grasp on his dick.

"You okay?" Her voice full of worry.

He looked down and _saw_ that it was nothing but her hand.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Only a figment of your imagination, Fitz. I'm whoever you want me to be." She smiled a devious but angelistic smile.

How did she know his name? Who the fuck is this woman?

"What's your name?"

She mouthed something but he couldn't hear her.

"What?"

She mouthed it again but still heard nothing.

"Fitz." She said stepping back from him.

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Huh?" He tried stepping closer to her but with every step he took she just went further and further away, like a ghost fading.

"Wake up Fitz."

"What? No, where are you going?"

"Wake up."

"Come back."

She once again mouthed something and this time he made out what it was that she said.

_Livvie._

His eyes shot open, the alarm clock that was sitting on his night stand was going off. He reached over and turned it off. He sat up and looked around the bedroom, it was only another dream. He ran his fingers through his hair and buried his face in his hands. For the past two months he had been having dreams about this woman. He had no idea who she was or where she even came from but in every dream he had been having, she was there.

He looked over at his sleeping fiancé, Mellie. He smiled at how she cute she looked when she slept, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He looked back over at the clock to see the time, 5:30. He didn't have to be to work until 8 so he decided to get at least one more hour of sleep in. He laid his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes, hoping that he would again see the woman of his dreams.

"Livvie." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far! Happy Holidays to you all! **

Chapter 2: Dreams Do Come True

"Fitz!" Mellie yelled hitting Fitz with a pillow.

He slightly opened his eyes but didn't move.

"Get up! It's 7:40."

"I'm not going." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because your asshole of a brother made me clean a fucking toilet yesterday, I'm sick of his shit. I'm not going back."

"You're going back."

"Mellie-"

She hit him again with the pillow. "You're going back."

"I'm not."

She climbed on top of him. "FitzGerald Grant, you are going back."

"Why?" He asked looking up at her.

"Because I refuse to let you give up."

She leaned down and put her forehead to his. "Please Fitz, for me."

He sighed.

"Fine but God knows it's only for you."

She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Fitz opened the door to Cyrus's office and rushed in.<p>

"Where have you been?" Cyrus said putting his hand over the receiver of his phone.

"Getting you and your ungrateful ass employes coffee." Fitz said as he placed two trays full of coffee on his desk.

"It shouldn't take you that long."

"How about you get your lazy ass up and try carrying eight coffees up twelve flights of stairs."

Cyrus narrowed his eyes at Fitz.

"Exactly, so don't tell me how the fuck to do my job unless you wanna start doing it yourself."

Fitz has had the pleasure of serving as Cyrus's assistant, or what everyone else in the building calls him "his bitch" for the last four years.

When he and Mellie started dating, Mellie forced Cyrus to give him a job and the best thing Cyrus could come up with was his assistant. He and Cyrus couldn't stand each other, Mellie was the only reason why they continued to put up with each other's bullshit.

"Get your hillbilly ass out of my office." He took his hand off of the receiver and continued to talk to whoever it was he was taking to.

Fitz stuck up his middle finger then turned around and walked out of his office.

As he got to his desk that was placed outside of Cyrus's office he saw his bestfriend sitting in his chair with his feet on his desk, asleep.

Fitz quietly laid his laptop on his desk.

"Harrison, I know your asleep but there's something you should know." Fitz whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

Harrison's eyes shot open, he looked over and saw Fitz laughing.

"Fuck you!" Harrison said punching Fitz in the chest.

"Get out of my chair!" Fitz giggled.

Harrison got up from the chair and sat down on his desk.

Him and Harrison have been friends since the 10th grade, went through college together and somehow they ended up working in the same building, with the same job.

"So how are you and...what's her name?" Fitz asked sitting down in his chair.

"Quinn man damn, you've met her five times."

"I'm sorry." He giggled.

"But how are y'all?"

"We're fine. How's the wedding planning going?"

Fitz pulled his laptop out of the bag and placed it on his desk.

"For some reason, men don't get to have a say in the planning of the wedding."

Harrison laughed. "Duh! When it comes to weddings it's all about the women, it's their day."

"I now know that."

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"Told him what?"

"That in two weeks Mellie will be the new Mrs. Grant."

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"What right does he have to know anything that goes on in my life?"

"Well...there is that whole he's your father thing."

"Since when?"

Harrison didn't have to see Fitz's face to know that he didn't feel like talking about his dad, his father was always a touchy subject. He decided to just let it go.

"Have you seen the new CEO?"

"What new CEO?" Fitz asked looking up from his laptop.

"Cyrus didn't tell you?"

"That fat bastard doesn't tell me shit."

"There's a new CEO." He smirked.

"Why does a bank need three CEO's?"

"You know Cyrus and James don't do shit but put their dicks into each other asses, they had to find someone who could actually do the job that their suppose to be doing."

"Well, who is he?"

"She." He corrected.

"She?! It's a woman?"

Harrison nodded.

"They actually hired a woman?"

"They hired a woman, and man when I tell you she's a beauty." Harrison said biting his lip.

"Hey, calm that down before I go tell Amanda."

"Quinn morherfucker! Quinn!"

"You know what I meant dammit."

"Fitz!" Cyrus yelled from inside of his office.

"What?"

"Get in here!"

"Didn't you just tell me to get out?"

"GET IN HERE!"

Fitz looked up at Harrison and shook his head. He got up from the desk.

"And bring the other boy with you!"

Fitz turned and looked back at Harrison.

"Come on, boy."

Harrison rolled his eyes and got up from the desk.

"What do you want?" Fitz said walking into the office, Harrison following behind him.

"Here, take this to the new girl." He said extending a coffee cup towards Fitz, Fitz took the coffee cup from him.

"We haven't found her an assistant yet so you two will have to help her out."

"Alright." Harrison said.

"Okay, that'll be all. Get out."

Fitz gave him a disgusted look then turned and walked out of his office as fast as he could.

"I hate him." Fitz said handing Harrison the cup.

"And that's very sad seeing how he'll be your brother in two weeks."

"Don't fucking remind me." He said as he sat back down in his chair.

Harrison looked down at the coffee cup in his hand then smiled.

"Here, why don't you go give it to her."

"Why me?"

"I've already met her, your turn." He handed the coffee back to Fitz.

"Her office is at the end of the hall." He said with a wink.

Fitz gave him a strange look then took the cup and got up from the desk.

He walked to the office that was at the end of the hall and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He heard a small voice say from the inside.

He opened the door and stuck his head in, there was no one in the room. He walked in and looked around in search of her but when he noticed that the bathroom door was closed he figured that she was in there.

He walked over to the window that was behind her desk.

"Florida looks so beautiful today." He thought to himself.

"I love that view." He heard a soft voice say.

He quickly turned around and when he saw who was standing behind him he lost all feeling in his body, the coffee slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.

"Livvie?" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do NAWT get freaked out by this chapter lmao! Pun intended ;)**

Chapter 3: Freaky Shit

She looked down at the

spilled coffee then up at him, she saw confusion and shock on his face but she didn't know why.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Fitz said or did nothing, just stood there staring at her.

"Who are you?" He said breathless.

"I'm Olivia."

Olivia...Livvie...she's real.

She's real.

His legs collapsed from under him and he fell backwards up against the window.

"Oh my God." She said running to him. She helped him stand up and find his balance.

"Are you okay?" He could see the concern in her eyes and hear the worry in her voice.

"I..." He struggled to find the words to say.

"I'm Fitz."

"Fitz, are you okay?"

_Nope._

"I'll go get you some more coffee." He quickly walked past her, ran out of the her office and to the bathroom. He went to one of the sinks, cut the cold water on and began splashing it in his face. He did this over and over again until he finally realized that he wasn't dreaming, that Olivia, Livvie is real. He looked at himself in the mirror, his skin was pale and he had bags under his eyes.

"You okay man?" A voice from behind him asked.

He jumped in fear and quickly turned around.

"Harrison, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Pissing."

"You scared the shit outta me!"

"My bad."

Fitz turned back around to the sink.

"Were you trying to drown yourself?"

"No! I was just..."

"Just..?"

"Trying to wake myself up."

"Oh."

Harrison knew there was something wrong and he also knew that Fitz nine times out of ten he wasn't going to tell him what it was.

Harrison went to the sink next to Fitz, turned on the water and began washing his hands.

"She's the woman Harrison." Fitz said in a low voice.

"What?" Harrison said looking over at him.

"It's her...she's the woman."

"Who? The new girl?"

"Yes."

"She's the one you've been dreaming about?!"

"Yes."

Harrison turned the water off. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she just looks a lot like the woman you've been dreaming about."

"No, that's her."

They both stood there in silence.

"What are you gonna do?"

"What is there to do? Tell her that I've been dreaming about her? What kind of shit is that?"

"That freaky type of shit."

Fitz shook his head. "I don't understand, why have I been dreaming about her?"

"Maybe she's in great danger and you're suppose to save her."

They both let out a little giggle.

"Come on man, pull yourself together." He said standing Fitz up straight.

"In two weeks you are going to make one of the most beautiful and sweetest women on earth your wife, don't fuck that up for someone who only exists in your head."

"She doesn't just exist in my head! Harrison I'm telling you that woman is the woman in my dreams."

"I hear you man but let's just make sure that I'm the only one who will ever hear you." He said patting his shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me." He pushing his hand away.

"Come on, we got a meeting to get to." He laughed

* * *

><p>"Alright let's get started!" Cyrus said sitting down in his chair that was at the head of the table.<p>

"Let's all give a warm welcome to our new employee, Mrs. Pope!"

Everyone sitting around the glass clapped for her.

"Thank you!" She said with the biggest grin. "It's such an honor to work for and with all of you!"

"Same to you!" Cyrus said with a smile. "Alright now let's get down to business."

Fitz and Harrison rushed into the room.

"Well, it's nice for you two to join us." Cyrus said.

Fitz so very badly wanted to say 'fuck off' but instead he smiled the fakest smile.

"Sit, were ready to get started!" James said with a smile.

There was only two chairs left at the table, one was beside Cyrus and the other was across from Olivia. Fitz looked over at Harrison, and he could tell by the look on Harrison's face that in his head he was saying "_Don't make a fool out of yourself."_

Harrison went and sat beside Cyrus while Fitz said in the seat across from Olivia.

"Alright! First things first, we've been having some complaints about the bank statements."

Fitz just simply tuned out James like he did at every other meeting.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Candy Crush but not even Candy Crush could keep him from looking across the table.

He looked up from his phone and took a glance across the table but that glance soon became an unbreakable stare. He was trying to wrap his head around how beautiful she was, in his dreams only got what looked like a blur of her face and now, to clearly see her face was something that was too much for him to handle at the moment.

Olivia was trying her hardest to focus on the man talking but she felt his eyes on her, she really didn't want to look at him but she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid the urge for much longer. She took her eyes off of James and looked across the table, he was watching her.

_He has the most prettiest eyes._

He heard a soft voice say from the depths of his mind.

Wait...

_I wonder why he acted like that earlier though._

Is he reading her mind?! What the fuck is happening right now?

He closed his eyes and said a tiny prayer.

_"Olivia?" _He said in his mind with his eyes still closed.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, her eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

_"Did you just...?"_ He heard the voice say.

_"Oh my fuck! Can you hear me?!"_

She slowly nodded her head up and down.

_"Say it...well think it."_

_"I hear you."_

"I hear you!" He said out loud with excitement.

James stopped talking and everyone at the table looked at him.

His face turned a bright shade of red.

"I mean, yeah I hear what you're saying." He said to James.

"Well it's nice to know that you're actually paying attention for once Fitz." Cyrus said with an irritated look on his face.

"Um, anyways!" James said trying to get everyone's attention back on him. Everyone gave Fitz one more strange look then turned and looked back at James.

Fitz sat back in his chair and looked back over at Olivia.

_"How is this possible?" _She asked.

He saw how scared she looked.

_"I really don't know, we must have some type of superpower."_

_"I'm reading your mind right now."_

_"I know."_

_"This isn't at all scary to you?"_

_"I pee'd on myself a little."_

She smiled, trying not to laugh. _"That's disgusting."_

He cheesed at her.

_"Are you okay now? Earlier you seemed kind of...I don't know."_

_"I was in shock."_

_"But why?"_

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_"Fitz I'm in your head, we are literally reading each other's mind right now. What is more unbelievable than this?"_

He narrowed his eyes at her.

_"What is it?"_

_"I've been having dreams about you for the last two months."_

Silence.

He grew suspicious when he noticed that she really didn't react to what he just said. She just stared at him with a straight face.

_"Olivia?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Did you hear me?"_

_"I heard you."_

_"You don't look at all surprised."_

She broke their gaze and looked down at the table.

_"What? What is it?"_

He saw her giggle to herself, she looked up from the table and back at him.

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_"Try me."_

A crooked smile grew on her face.

_"I've been having dreams about you too."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! There's a scene in the chapter that may be disturbing or difficult to read! Read with caution! Hope you enjoy :) **

Chapter 4: In The Late Of Night

*11:29 pm*

Olivia threw her pen down on the desk and let out a sigh of relief, she was finally done with all the paperwork she had been given for the day. She looked at her watch and swore under her breath when she saw the time, she told Edison she would be home by ten.

She gathered all of the papers that were on her desk and got up out of her chair.

She began walking towards the door and as soon as she got to it, it began opening from the other side. She took a step back so that whoever it was could come in.

"Hi." Fitz said as he opened the door.

"Hi." She tried to hide the smile that so badly wanted to take part on her face.

He looked down at the papers in her hands.

"Where are you taking these?"

"To Cyrus."

"He went home about an hour ago but I can put them on his desk for you." He said grabbing the papers but Olivia didn't let go.

"No, I'll just give them to him in the morning."

_"Olivia."_ He thought.

She smiled.

_"Let go."_

She rolled her eyes and let the papers go.

He smiled at her then turned and walked out of her office.

She mentally kicked herself in the ass for letting him leave.

She went over to her little closet and got her jacket then she went behind her desk and picked up her purse from the floor. She turned the light off, stepped out of her office and closed the door.

She started walking down the hall towards the elevator but she stopped midway and for a minute or two she just stood there.

_"Fitz?" _She thought.

Silence.

She shrugged and continued walking.

_"Yes?" _

She stopped walking again.

_"Where are you?"_

_"In Cyrus's office."_

She turned around and walked back down the hall to Cyrus's office. When she finally got there the door was open and the light was off.

She stepped in and looked around, the only light in the office was the moonlight shinning in through the window.

"Fitz?"

He spun around in Cyrus's chair.

"Hi."

"Hi." She giggled.

"Ya know, it's fun to sit in this chair and imagine it being mine. To imagine this office being mine, imagining me being the one in charge."

"Why don't you stop imagining and actually strive for it?" She asked as she sat down in one the chairs that was placed in front of Cyrus's desk.

He looked out of the window and at the moon.

"Why do you think we've been dreaming about each other?" He asked avoiding her question.

"I really don't know."

"Thought of any theories?"

"Barely."

He nodded his head.

"Have you?"

Kind of question is that? Of curse he has some, it's the only thing he's been thinking about all day.

"That maybe I'm suppose to save you."

She smirked. "Oh."

He looked at her. "You don't think so?"

"Well, we were both were having dreams so maybe were suppose to save each other."

"From what though?"

"I have no clue."

"Well Ms. Pope, is there something you need to be saved from?"

_Yes._

"No." She said.

"Is there something you need to be saved from, FitzGerald?"

_Yeap._

"No."

"Then we should try coming up with another theory."

"We should."

She tilted her head.

"How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" He asked getting up from the chair.

"I don't know...twenty-four, twenty-five?"

He snickered. "Twenty-five plus four."

"Twenty-nine?! Stop lying."

He stood in front of her. "Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

Never in Fitz's had he ever been a cheater, he'd never even thought about it but at the moment he was wondering what Olivia's lips tasted like. He was determined to touch her in some type of way before either one of them left the building.

"How old are you?" He asked pushing her bang back out of her eye.

She was hoping that he didn't feel her lightly shudder when he touched her.

"You never ask a women how old she is."

"Must be old."

She playfully hit him in the stomach. "Twenty-nine plus three."

"There is no way in hell you're in your thirties."

"There's a way." She giggled.

"Wow, you honestly don't look a day over twenty-five."

"Well thank you." She said with another giggle.

He walked past her and to the door.

"Come on, wanna get you home to your husband before midnight."

She snickered then got up from chair and made her way out of the door.

Fitz shut and locked the door. They began walking down the hall together.

"Why are you here so late? I thought assistants went home before or when their bosses went home."

"Not when your boss believes that your his slave."

She looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing...for a second I forgot who I was talking to."

"Hey." She said as she put her hand on his forearm and stopped walking.

"Look at me."

He hesitated at first but eventually he looked up from the floor and at her.

"I know we don't really know each other that well but you can talk to me, about anything."

He smiled at her words, no one had ever said that to him before, not even Mellie.

_"Don't kiss her, do not kiss her! Just smile...or say thank you, thank you would be nice. Say thank you." _He told himself in his mind.

"Thank you."

She grinned. "Did you forget?"

"Forget?"

"Nothing." She giggled.

It wasn't until Fitz had gotten in his car that he remembered she could read his mind.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked in through the front door of her home, she quietly and slowly shut the door. The entire house was dark.<p>

She leaned back on the door and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to deal with him tonight, it took all the strength that was in her to not walk back out of that door and just run away.

She sighed, took off her heels, and tip toed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Edison was lying in the bed, she prayed that he was sleep.

She went into the bathroom and quietly shut the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

She placed her heels on the floor and put her purse on counter, she then took off her jacket and hung it on the back of the door. She looked around the bathroom.

"Where is my night gown?" She whispered.

Fuck, she left it on the bed when she took it off this morning. She stupidly opened the door and jumped in fear.

"Edison." She said breathless.

"Where have you been?"

"At work."

"Didn't I tell you to be in this house by ten?"

"Yes but it was my first day and they gave me so much paperwork to do-"

He punched her in the eye, she fell to the floor.

"I didn't ask for excuses!" He kicked her in her side.

She cried out in pain.

"Shutup!" He said kicking her again.

This time she only screamed on the inside.

She closed her eyes when she saw him pull his pajama pants down, she knew what was coming. She felt him pull her dress up and her panties down, he got on top of her and pinned her arms down. He forced his tongue into her mouth.

Her eyes shot open when she get him force himself inside of her.

"You're gonna learn one way or the other." He said thrusting into her.

Tears began filling her eyes but she blinked them away, she refused to let herself cry.

She felt her fingertips brush up against something, she turned her head to see what it was.

One of her shoes.

She quickly snatched her arm from Edison's grip and grabbed her shoe.

She hit him in the back of the head with the heel and she continued hitting him until she saw blood.

She managed to wiggle from up under up him, he grabbed her foot but she kicked him in the face. She snatched her foot away, got up from the floor and ran. She ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She struggled with the lock on the door, she looked behind her and saw Edison running down the stairs. She punched the door and ran into the kitchen. She had no idea how but he caught up with her and yanked her back by her hair.

"Get the fuck off my hair!" She yelled as she elbowed him in the stomach. She didn't stop hitting him until he let go of her hair. She went over to the counter and felt a wine bottle, she turned around and threw it at him. She was aiming for the head but it hit his chest, good enough. She ran back to the front door and this time she didn't struggle with the lock. She opened the door and ran out of it, she forgot that their home had a porch and she fell right off of it and onto the ground.

"Ouch." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Olivia!" Edison yelled running through the front door.

She quickly got up from the ground, the grass was wet beneath her feet but she didn't let that stop her. She ran through the yard and down the street, rain pouring down on her. She had no idea where she was going but she wasn't going to stop running.

* * *

><p>Fitz rolled over on his side in his bed, he reached over on the night stand and picked up his watch to see the time, 1:03. He let the watch fall to the floor. For some reason he couldn't fall asleep. He sat up in his bed and leaned back on the headboard. He looked down at Mellie who was in a deep sleep. He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair.<p>

_"Fitz." _He heard from from the depths of his mind.

He smiled_. "Hi Livvie."_

_"Hi."_

Her voice sounded weak, it's like she was whispering.

_"Are you okay?"_

Silence.

_"Liv?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"You're lying, you don't lie to me, that's not what we do. What's wrong?"_

_"There's nothing you can do."_

_"How would you know that?"_

_"Fitz I'm fine."_

_"If you're fine they why'd you call me?"_

Silence.

_"Exactly. What's wrong Livvie? Whatever it is you can tell me, I'll do everything I can to help you."_

Still nothing.

Minutes had gone by and she still said nothing.

"_Livvie?"_

_"I'm cold."_

He giggled. "Want me to bring you a blanket?"

_"I would much rather prefer a bed."_

_"The bed won't be able to fit in my car, I'm very sorry."_

He heard her giggle.

_"Wait...why aren't you in your bed?"_

_"Because I'm sitting on a bench in the park."_

He desperately wanted to know why the fuck was she in the park at one in the morning but he figured that the reason was important at the moment.

_"What park?"_

_"I have no idea."_

_"Look around you, there has to be a sign or something." _

After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke again.

"Lummus park."

* * *

><p>Fitz drove his car into the parking lot of the park. He parked the car and got out. He ran over to the bench but he didn't see Olivia.<p>

"Liv!" He yelled looking around.

Suddenly he felt something hit his back. He turned around and looked down at the ground. He bent down and picked up what was a pecan.

He looked up in the direction it came from and saw a tree and standing under that tree was Olivia. He sprinted over to her.

"Liv." He said when he got to her.

She was soaking wet and had on nothing but the dress she had worn to work yesterday.

"Livvie where are your clothes and shoes?" He said taking his hoodie off and wrapping it around her.

She was violently shaking. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car. He went over to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and put her into the car. He shut the door then went over to the drivers side and got in. Instead of going anywhere he turned the little car light on and looked at Olivia.

She had curled up into a ball.

"Liv?" He said as put his hand on her back.

She flinched at the feel of his touch.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

She lifted her head and looked over at him.

He felt his heart break.

She had a cut on her forehead and her eye was blackened. She didn't say a word and she really didn't have to, he could it all in her eyes. Sadness and pain.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

He put his forehead to hers and looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay Liv, I got you now. I promise I won't let anything else happen to you."

For the first time in a long time Olivia actually felt safe.

"Okay, let's get you to a hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying their holiday! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5: Anger Issues

"Alright Liv." The doctor said as she entered into Olivia's hospital room.

"How's your forehead feeling?"

"It hurts."

"And the stitches probably don't make oh any easier but it'll be healed before you know it."

She sat down on the bed next to Olivia then pulled a little flashlight out of her pocket and turned it on.

She flashed it in Olivia's eyes.

"Look up." She looked up.

"Now look down." She looked down.

"To the left." She looked to the left.

"To the right." She looked to the right.

She turned the flashlight off and put it back into her pocket.

"How's your chest feeling?"

"Sore, it hurts to breath."

"That's because you have a cracked rib."

Olivia was use to cracked ribs and stitches, it was nothing to new to her but she could tell it was new to Fitz. He who was in the corner with his hands in his pockets looked mad, sad, and hurt all at the same time.

Olivia leaned into the doctor so that her face was only a inch or two away from hers.

"Did you do a rape kit?" She whispered.

"No. Do you want me to?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna keep you here overnight so I can keep an eye on you, you can go home in the morning."

"Okay."

"Okay." She patted Olivia on the shoulder then got up from the bed.

She smiled at at Fitz then left the room.

Olivia sat back on one of the pillows that was placed behind her.

"You can come out of your corner now."

"But I like my corner."

She rolled her eyes.

_"Whatever."_ She thought.

He giggled. "I called Cyrus and told him what happened so you don't have to worry about work."

"You called him at four in the morning?"

"He's usually up by 3:30 causing hell."

She smirked. "What'd you tell him?"

"The same lie you told me, that you were mugged."

"It's not a lie."

"Sure." He said walking over to her bed.

"Your husband should be here in a few."

Her eyes got wide and she sat up.

"Wh...why did you call him?"

"Well what husband wouldn't want to be with his wife while she's lying in a hospital bed?"

"Fitz you can't let him in here."

He tilted his head. "Why not?"

"You just can't!"

"Either you tell me why or I'm not stopping him."

"Fitz!"

"Tell me why Olivia."

She sighed the buried her face into her hands.

"He did this to me." She whispered.

Fitz felt a wave of anger wash over him. He walked over to the bathroom door, he stopped and looked back at her.

"I didn't really call him."

She lifted her face out of her hands.

"What?"

"I didn't call him, just wanted to get the truth out of you."

She reached behind her and got a pillow.

"Son of a bitch!" She said throwing the pillow at him.

The pillow hit the door.

"Terrible aim."

"Get out!"

He giggled.

"Am I laughing?"

"No but you want to."

She really did want to laugh.

"I hate you." She said with a grin.

"Sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

She grabbed another pillow and threw it at him, he ducked down then went into bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Cy!" Mellie said happily walking into Cyrus's office.<p>

"Hey there you!" He said with a smile as he got up from his chair.

When he got to her he pulled her in for a long and warm hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to visit my big brother?"

They let go of each other.

"Not when your supposed to be getting your wedding together."

"And that's where that glorious thing called a wedding planner comes in handy." She said with a giggle.

She went and picked up one of the frames that was on his desk.

"How are my beautiful little nieces doing?" She asked smiling down at the picture.

"They're fine, spoiled but fine." He said sitting back down in his chair.

"And your wife?"

"She's fine too, spoiled but fine."

Mellie giggled and put the picture back on the desk.

"Cy where's Fitz? Do you have him cleaning your toilet again? If you do Cyrus I swear to God-"

"No he's not cleaning a toilet he's at the hospital."

"Why?!"

"Calm down, he's sitting with the new girl."

"New girl?"

"Fitz didn't tell you?"

"No."

"There's a new CEO."

"And it's a woman?"

"It was all James."

"Of course it was, but anyways why is Fitz with her?"

"He's her temporary assistant."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"She was mugged last night."

"Still isn't answering my question."

"Well in that case I really don't know why he's with her."

Mellie sat down in one of the chairs that was in front of his desk.

"What if he's..." Just the thought of Fitz fucking another woman made Mellie sick to the stomach.

After a few minutes of Cyrus giving her a confused look he finally figured out the rest of her sentence.

"Oh Mellie come on."

"I'm serious Cy!"

"He's not."

"But what if-"

"Mellie he's with me all day I'm telling you he's not."

"Keep her away from him."

"Who?"

"The new girl, keep her away from him."

"Mellie-"

"Cyrus that is my soon to be husband do you think I'm just going to let some other woman take him from me? No! Keep her away from him!"

* * *

><p>"Alright Cyrus." Fitz said then hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket.<p>

He looked at Olivia who was watching The Young And The Restless.

"You like this show?"

"I honestly have no idea what's going on."

He giggled then got up from the chair.

"I have to go."

She took her eyes off the tv and looked at him.

"Go?"

"Cyrus needs me." He said with a sigh.

"Oh." She looked back to the tv.

"What?" He said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Nothing."

"Liv."

"Nothing."

"Do you not want me to go?"

"No, you can go."

"Look at me Livvie."

She looked at him.

"If you don't want me to go then I'll stay here with you." He said running his hands though her hair, something he's always wanted to do.

Chills ran down her spine.

"Go."

"I'll be right back."

She smiled.

He was proud of himself for not kissing her. He got up from the bed and walked to door, when he got to it he turned around and looked at her.

"If you need me, think."

She giggled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Hey man where you been?" Harrison asked approaching Fitz's desk.<p>

"The hospital." Fitz said digging through one of the drawers in desk.

"The hospital? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I was with Livvie."

"Livvie?"

Oops.

"Mrs. Pope."

"You call her Livvie? And wait, why is she in the hospital?"

"Found it." Fitz said with victory holding up a file.

He hurried into Cyrus's office and threw the file on his desk.

"Anything else?"

Cyrus picked up the file and opened it. He then looked up at Fitz.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Mrs. Pope needs me."

"No she doesn't."

"Cyrus I don't have time for your shit, do you need anything else?"

"No but you're not going back to the hospital."

"Last time I checked my birth certificate my fathers name is Jerry not Cyrus." He turned around and started walking towards the door.

"See her again and you're fired."

Fitz quickly turned around.

"And what exactly makes you think I give a damn? Fuck you and this job."

"You didn't let me finish. I'll fire you and tell Mellie why."

"Because you're an ass?"

"Because you and Mrs. Pope were having an affair."

Fitz didn't think it was possible to hate someone as much as he hated Cyrus. It took everything in him to not throw him out of the window.

Fitz was beyond angry, his face had turned a bright shade of red, he was puffing his chest and his fists were balled up.

"You...you are ruthless son of a bitch." He said through clenched teeth.

Cyrus shrugged.

"Karma is real Cyrus and when it hits you I'm not gonna feel sorry for you, I'm not gonna take pity on you, I'm gonna laugh and enjoy seeing you suffer."

"I want to know what made you such an angry and bitter little boy?"

Cyrus didn't know that that little boy was two seconds away from sticking his foot up his ass.

"Mommie never gave you a kiss goodnight? Daddy wasn't there to read you a bed time story? They didn't give you a Mercedes for your sixteenth birthday? They didn't make it to all of your baseball games? Or were they never there for you period?"

"You can go straight to hell." He turned around walked out of his office.

"Fitz?" Harrison said but Fitz just walked right past him and ran to the bathroom. Harrison followed behind him.

When Fitz got into the bathroom he went to one of the bathroom stall doors and punched it repeatedly.

"FITZ!" Harrison yelled but Fitz didn't stop. After a few more punches he went to one of the mirrors that was hanging over the sink and punched it, glass and blood went flying everywhere.

Harrison jumped back in fear, he had never seen Fitz like this.

"Fitz, stop!"

Fitz punched two more mirrors and before he could punch anymore Harrison wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Get off me!"

"No! Calm down!"

Fitz tried freeing himself from Harrison's hold but there was no use.

After a few minutes Fitz began to calm down, once Harrison noticed that he was calm he let him go.

Fitz went to a corner and sat down on the floor.

Harrison went and sat beside him.

"Listen, I know you don't...trust people enough to tell them what's going on inside of you but you can trust me. I've been ya boy since tenth grade, have I went anywhere? No. I'm always here and I'll always be here. You can go around punching mirrors and shit but that isn't gonna help you. You need to let it all."

Fitz buried his face in his hands.

"A man that doesn't cry isn't a man, go ahead and let it out. If anyone comes in I'll throw a piece of glass at 'em."

Harrison heard Fitz snicker and seconds later he heard him begin to softly cry.

He patted him on the back.

"It's alright man, I got you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one night and absolutely no sleep lmao, I swear only for you guys. Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Crazy Things

Olivia opened her eyes to a set of blue staring down at her, it took her a second or two to figure out who it was.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He said smiling down at her.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked sitting up in the bed.

"10:45."

"They gave me some medicine like right after you left and I've been out cold ever since."

He giggled and sat down on the bed.

"Who's your friend?" He asked looking back at the woman who was asleep in the chair.

"Abby."

"Oh, she's pretty."

"Don't tell her that, she's arrogant enough as it is."

He giggled. "May I lay down?"

She smiled and made room for him to lay down.

He laid down beside her then turned over on his side facing her. He put his arm around her stomach and pulled her closer to him.

"Ouch."

"Oh damn I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine." She giggled.

"I could get in trouble for this ya know."

"For what?"

"Being here with you."

"Why?"

"I've been forbidden to see you."

She turned her head to look at him, her nose now touching his.

"What?"

"I...we can't see each other anymore."

"But why?" He could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"Reasons that are hard to explain."

"Fitz so help me God."

"Cyrus is gonna be my brother in law in two weeks."

"You're engaged?"

"I'm engaged."

"How come you never told me that?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because when I'm with you it's like I just forget everything else. The only thing that seems to matter is you, I don't consider any consequences I just...I only focus on you."

_"Same here."_ She thought.

He smiled.

"He told me if I see you again then he'll tell my fiancé that were having an affair."

"Wow, he really is a jackass. And so what if he does, just tell her the truth.

"Who do you think she'll believe? Me a man she's only known for a year or her brother?"

"Yeah I feel sorry for you."

"I feel sorry for me too."

"You do realize if he finds out that you're here then that's the end of your relationship, right?"

"I do."

"So why are you here?"

"Because you need to be held."

"That's what she's for." Olivia said pointing to Abby.

"Well then because I want to hold you."

"You're literally putting everything at risk just so can you hold me?"

"Told you nothing else matters when I'm with you."

"Fitz you-"

"Livvie please just be quiet and let me hold you."

"Alright but you have to answer a question for me."

"Okay."

"What happened to your knuckles?"

_Shit._

He tried to think of a lie but then he remembered she could read his mind so there was no point in lying.

"I have anger issues."

"I see."

He giggled.

"Your like a brick wall FitzGerald." She said poking his nose.

"I've only known you for two days and I've already figured out that you're one of those show no emotion type of men, you just won't let anyone in and that's exactly why you have so called anger issues."

He closed his eyes. She took her thumb and brushed it over his eyelid.

"Can you let me in?"

"If I let you in, show and tell you who I really am, you'll run."

"I won't run."

He opened his eyes.

"I'll help you."

"I'm far beyond help."

She sighed then turned her head and looked up at the ceiling.

He wanted so badly to her in to just tell her everything but how? It's twenty-nine years of anger built up inside of him, how do you let it all out to someone you're not even suppose to be with?

"My mother...God rest her soul, she was a junkie."

Olivia looked over at him.

"She did the very best she could to raise me and I'll forever be grateful for that because she made me the man I am."

"How'd she die?"

"She killed herself."

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay. She always told me to never be afraid of death, that it's just the freeing of ones soul."

She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What about your dad?"

"I only met that asshole once, when I was sixteen. Ya know what he told me?"

_"What?"_ She thought.

"That before my mother got pregnant, he beat her and when he found out that she was pregnant he punched her in the stomach once or twice. He told me that he begged her to get an abortion but she refused, she had her mind set on raising me."

Tears began welling up in his eyes.

"He told me that I would end up just like her, a junkie...a nobody. He said I would never become anything in life, that even if I were to try I would fail. And before he said all of that he told me that he hated that fact that I even exist."

A tear escaped from his eye.

"My own father." He whispered.

He wanted so badly to break down again but he managed to keep himself together.

Olivia's mind flash backed to when she asked him about trying to be CEO.

"You're afraid." She said wiping his tear away.

"I guess you could say that."

She sat up then forced him to sit up too.

"What is it that you really want to be in life?"

"A doctor, I went to medical school and everything."

"You remember that doctor that came in here earlier?"

"Yeah."

"That's my sister."

"Really?"

"Yup and I'm gonna pull some strings for you and get you a job here."

"Liv-"

"This isn't a debate Fitz, and I'll make sure that you won't be anyone's assistant. If anything you're gonna have your own team."

"Liv I can't-"

"You can and you will."

She put her hand to his cheek.

"Your father was wrong, you we're meant to do great things. You can do anything you put your mind to, hell you could be president if you wanted but you have to be willing to try Fitz. If you fail the first couple of times you try please understand that it's okay, failure is apart of life so don't be afraid. If you fall I'll be here to catch you and help you back up."

His mind had been officially blown, no one had ever said or did anything like that for him before. He once told Mellie was his father said and all she did was give him a hug, no encouraging words just a hug.

"Thank you." Was all he could manage.

"You're welcome and now, you to go." She kissed his forehead.

"Don't become a stranger."

"You out of all people don't have to worry about that."

He really didn't want to move, just wanted to stay here with her all night but he knew if he did his marriage would be over before it even began.

"I'm allowed to do one crazy thing before I get married, right?"

"Yes and you being here right now is that one crazy thing." She smirked.

"Well two crazy things won't hurt anyone."

"I guess not, what do you have in mind?"

He leaned in and kissed her, taking the fullness if her mouth in one sensual sweep. Her lips were softer, more delicious than anything he'd ever tasted and while her tongue took control of his, devouring his mouth he reached up to run his fingers through her hair.

The last thing Olivia expected was this raw hunger, this intense desire that she felt in every part of her body.

He bring off the kiss and took a breath, his gaze snagging hers and all the only thing he could see in those big brown eyes was desire.

He wanted to kiss her again and she knew it but they both knew how wrong it would be.

"Goodbye Fitz."

"Goodbye." He whispered.

He got up from the bed and walked to the door, he turned around and took one last look at her.

"If you need me-"

_"Think."_ She said in her mind.

He gave her a smile then turned back around and left the room.

* * *

><p>And for the next two weeks Olivia and Fitz only had chances to glance at each other in the hallway and in meetings. Olivia didn't go back home, she stayed with Abby and Fitz didn't talk to Olivia again, just tried his best to keep his focus on the wedding.<p>

It didn't really work though.

* * *

><p>*The Wedding Day*<p>

"You ready?" Harrison asked brushing something off of Fitz's shoulder.

"Yeah." He said smiling back at him.

For the life of him Fitz couldn't understand why Mellie wanted to have a wedding outside in the summer, it was hot as hell and the blazer he had on wasn't making it any cooler. He looked at the priest and just knew he felt like the devils asshole under that robe.

Suddenly music started playing and everyone in the crowd stood up and looked to the back.

Fitz heard many ohhh's and aaa's until he himself finally saw Mellie coming down the isle in a strapless Cinderella like white dress with her father on her arm.

"Where's her vail?" He thought to himself.

He walked her to Fitz, gave her a kiss on the cheek then went and sat in his seat on the front row.

Fitz and Mellie turned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

All three of them looked to crowd and no one said anything.

Fitz and Mellie looked back to the priest.

The priest looked to Mellie.

"Mellie wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Mellie said smiling at Fitz.

The priest looked to Fitz.

"Fitz wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Fitz looked at the priest, then to Mellie. Mellie's smile began to fade. Fitz looked back at Harrison and he could tell by the look on his face that in his head he was saying.

"The fuck are you doing?"

Fitz looked out into the crowd.

"Fitz?" The priest said.

Fitz looked back at the priest.

"I-"

He struggled to find the words to say.

He hung his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Fitz what are you doing?" Harrison whispered into his ear.

"I can't." He said then took off running down the isle.

* * *

><p>Fitz ran into Olivia's office.<p>

"Liv!"

Olivia looked up from her desk.

"Fitz, what are you doing here? Isn't today your wedding day?"

"I couldn't do it." He said coming around her desk.

He took her by her hand and stood her up.

"Fitz-" He cut her off with a kiss, his tongue swept the insides of her. His mouth was seductively firm but yet bittersweet.

He broke off the kiss.

"Our honeymoon was going to be in the Bahamas's, all of the reservations are made, everything is still set, and the plane leaves in an hour, all you have to do is say yes."

She couldn't speak, she was speechless.

"Say yes Livvie."

"But...what about-"

"Cyrus and Mellie? Fuck them."

"Did you forget that I have a husband too?"

"Fuck him too."

"I can't-"

"Wanna know why we were dreaming about each other? And can read each other's minds? Its because we are meant to be. I've never in my life felt a love like this, we were meant to save each other Olivia and by coming with me you'll be saving yourself and me. Say yes."

"This is crazy."

"It is."

She smiled. "Yes."

He kissed her one more time then took her by the hand and led her out of her office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Beach House

Olivia opened her eyes and gave a little smile as the sun shinned brightly through the window and onto her face. Her entire body was sore and tired, the reason being was that ever since her and Fitz had gotten here they had made love a numerous amount of times, last night she had gotten to the point where she couldn't feel her legs.

She slowly sat up in the bed, she looked over at Fitz who was probably in the deepest sleep known to man.

When she got out of the bed she quickly remembered that she didn't have any clothes on. She picked up Fitz's shirt from the floor and put it on. It didn't fully cover her butt so she found her panties and put them on too.

She went down the stairs and out of the front door of the beach house.

She was somewhat blown at how the ocean was right here in front of the house. She loved how the sand felt in between her toes as she walked down the beach, when she finally got to the ocean she just stood there staring at it, in admiration.

She'd been to the Bahamas before, on her own honeymoon but she didn't get the chance to enjoy it. Edison refused to let her go out of the hotel room they were staying in and when she asked why, he slapped her, that was the very first time he had hit her and it also was the moment when she realized that she had made a mistake by saying_ "I do."_

She knew she would have to deal with a whole lot of hell when she got back home but for now she didn't let that worry her. She just wanted to enjoy herself, the ocean, and Fitz.

She sat down on the sand and picked up a little seashell.

She began to reminisce on her childhood, after her father died in the war Olivia's mom would take her to a beach (her mothers favorite beach was Siesta but Olivia preferred Destin.)

They would take a beach twowel, sit on it side by side, and look out at the waves.

Olivia's dad died when she was only eight so as a little girl she didn't understand why he was taken from her and her mother.

Her mother always told her that God loves and cares for her and Olivia would always reply back.

"_If he_ _loves us so much then why is dad dead?"_

And now as an adult, she sometimes wonders.

"If God loves me then why am I a punching bag to my husband?"

She couldn't seem to bring herself to understand.

"GoodMorning." Fitz said as he sat down beside her on the sand, all he had on was his boxers.

"GoodMorning."

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead then looked out at the ocean.

"It really is beautiful here, huh?"

She closed her eyes and allowed the ocean breeze to blow through her now natural curly hair.

"It is." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"I just want to know where the hell he went! I don't care that he ran away on his own, I need to know where he is! FIND HIM!" Mellie yelled through the phone.<p>

She hung up and threw the phone at the wall.

"What's the point in having a brother that's in law enforcement if he's too scared to do anything?" Mellie said angrily.

"You mean if he won't do anything you want." Mellie's younger sister said sitting down beside her on the bed.

"This is not the time for your shit Quinn." Mellie snapped back.

Quinn shrugged.

"Why would he...I just don't understand." Mellie said burying her face in her hands.

"Maybe he just wasn't ready. Ya can't force the man to be with you."

"If he wasn't ready then why the fuck did he propose?"

"Good point...well no one knows him better than you so think really hard. Where would he go?"

Truth is, Mellie didn't know him at all.

"My head hurts too much to think right now."

"Lay down and get some sleep."

"Sleep is the very last thing on my mind right now."

"Well right now it needs to be the first, lay down."

Mellie lifted her head and looked at Quinn.

"Lay down."

Mellie sighed and laid her head down on the pillow.

Quinn got up from the bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"It'll be okay Mellie, we're gonna find him."

"I hope so."

Quinn gave her a sly smile then left the room, closing the door behind her.

She went down the stairs and into the kitchen. It had been a while since Quinn had been in her parents home, she kind of missed it.

When she got into the kitchen get dad was standing at the counter cutting tomatoes.

"What are you cooking dad?" She asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Spaghetti."

"Moms favorite."

Her dad giggled. "Yup."

Quinn looked down at the table and saw that her hand was sitting on something. She lifted up her hand, it was a brochure for the Bahamas. She picked it up and opened it.

"Wow." Quinn said in awe.

Her dad turned around and when he saw that she was looking at the brochure he smiled.

"Me and your mother are going to the beach house for Christmas. Wanna come?"

She looked up from the paper and at him.

"Me?" Her dad had never asked her to come with him and her mother to the Bahamas, they always asked Mellie. Quinn had only been two times compared to Mellie's eight.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Alrighty then." He gave her one more smile then turned back around to the counter.

She looked back down at the paper.

"Hey, weren't Mellie and Fitz suppose to go to the beach house for their honeymoon?"

"Actually your mother and I bought Mellie her own beach house as a wedding gift."

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

She asked herself a question in her head.

"_If I were a man wanting to escape, where would I go?"_

After a few minutes of staring at the brochure and trying to put herself in a mans mind, a thought well more of an idea came into her head.

She got up from the table, ran up the stairs and back into Mellie's room.

Mellie was asleep, perfect.

She went over to the wall and picked up Mellie's phone, the phone was still in one piece with not even a scratch. Quinn was somewhat impressed. She unlocked the phone and went to Mellie's contact list until she finally found it.

The beach house number.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could live everyday like this." Olivia said as she plopped down on the couch.<p>

"Well that would be nice!" Fitz said from the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" She asked with a giggle.

"Food!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

She giggled again and sat back on the couch.

"Is this yours?"

"What, the house?"

"Yeah."

He didn't want to lie to her but at the same time he didn't want to tell her that the house was Mellie's.

"Nope! We just rented it for our honeymoon!"

"Cool."

Olivia got up from the couch and tiptoed into the kitchen. Fitz was standing at the stove stirring something.

She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hi." He said

"Hi." She said with a smile.

She pampered his back with soft little kisses.

"That tickles."

They both giggled.

They stood like this for five minutes until the phone began to ring.

"Can you get that?" He asked.

"Sure." She let him go and went back into the living room. She went to the end table, took the off the receiver and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Umm...hi." A soft female voice replied back. "And who am I speaking to?"

Olivia got worried that it was fiancé.

"Hello?" The woman said.

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"My name is...Broomhilda." She had heard that name in a movie once.

"Oh okay well is there a man named Fitz there?"

She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to lie to a woman she didn't even know but she also didn't want anyone to know that he, they were here.

"No ma'am."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome, have a nice day."

She then hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver.

"Who was it Livvie?"

"I don't know, some man trying to sell a tv or something."

She heard Fitz giggle from the kitchen. Suddenly she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. This is crying crazy, and far from right. They had just gotten here the night before and she was already ready to leave.

"Liv! Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

><p>Cyrus heard two soft knocks on his office door, he looked from the papers that he was staring at and up at the door.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Something wrong?"

"No just checking up on you."

"Oh, well thanks but I'm fine."

James knew he wasn't fine but he decided to just let it go.

"Well there is one problem."

"And what is that?"

"We're two or three days behind, more than enough people have called complaining."

"How are we behind? Where's the new girl?"

"One, you need to learn her name, Olivia. Two, she just got out of the hospital. She can't be here, doctors order."

"She can't work from home?"

"Cy..." He sighed. "Just get us caught up, I'm going home." He then turned and left.

Cyrus and laid his head down on his desk, he closed his eyes and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

"Cyrus!" Mellie yelled.

His eyes shot open, he raised his head from his desk to find his little sister leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"What do you want Mellie?"

"Well dad is pissed off because he's getting constant phone calls from people who are complaining. I just saw James and he told me that you guys are two or three days behind, and now I see why, you're too busy napping."

Cyrus put his head back down.

"You alright?"

"Tired."

"Well why don't you take the day off?"

"We're behind."

"That's what James is for."

"He's taking the day off."

"Well...where's the new girl?"

"Home."

"She's new, she's not suppose to get days off. She's suppose to be here, working."

"She just got out of the hospital, she can't work, doctors orders."

Mellie shrugged. "Guess you'll have to actually do some work yourself. Go ahead and take a nap cause you're gonna be here for a while."

Mellie then turned and walked away.

Cyrus shut his eyes and tried sleeping again but moments later Mellie came back in.

"Where did you say she was?"

"Who?"

"The new girl."

"Home."

"Do you have her file?"

"No, James does."

"Get it from him then meet me in my car."

He lifted his head up and was going to ask her where the hell they were going but she was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Mellie banged on the front door of Olivia's house.<p>

"Mellie this is ridiculous. Why are you bothering this woman?"

"Shutup."

Suddenly the door opened and there stood a tall dark skinned man.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" Mellie asked.

"Same question to you."

"I guess this is her husband." Cyrus whispered to Mellie.

She looked back at Cyrus, her eyes filled of confusion and surprise.

"She's married?" She whispered back to him.

"I mean who else could he be."

Mellie turned back to the man.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Do you have a wife?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, is this about her? Is she okay? What happened?"

"She isn't here?" asked Mellie.

"No she hasn't been here for the last two weeks."

Mellie turned from him, walked down the porch steps and to the car, Cyrus following behind her.

"Mellie, I'm not going anywhere else with you until you tell me what's going through your head."

"Wherever Fitz is she is." Mellie said as she got into the drivers seat of the car.

"That's ridiculous Mellie, this is ridiculous."

"Cyrus either you come with me or stay here and catch a cab. I'm going to find my fiancé." She slammed the car door.

Cyrus stood there in thought for a minute or two then walked to the passenger side of the car and got in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all the awesome feedback! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! Had a little case of writers block but I'm back lol! It may seem a little crazy but I promise you it's only gonna get crazier! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8: Their Watching You

"Fitz!" Olivia yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes?" He yelled from upstairs.

"Breakfast is ready!" She said placing two plates on the table.

"You beat me to it huh?"

She giggled. "Come eat!"

"Give me a sec!"

She went and opened the bottle of wine that was sitting on the counter. She grabbed two glasses from the cabinet above her and placed them on the counter. She poured wine into one of the glasses and began pouring wine into the second one.

"Is there an extra glass for me?" She heard a deep and very familiar voice ask from behind her.

She slowly turned around and when she saw who it was she lost all functions in her body and dropped the wine bottle.

"Edison." She said breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you Liv." He said making his way over to her.

She tried moving but she couldn't, she literally couldn't. It felt as if her feet were stuck in cement.

"Fitz!" She yelled.

"Oh he can't help you."

When he finally reached her she reached behind her, picked up one of the glasses and threw it at him but it went right through him.

"The hell?"

Edison giggled.

"FITZ!" She screamed.

He put his hand around her throat and brought his face down to hers.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He whispered.

"I'm here to warn you."

"The fuck are you talking about?" She hissed.

His grip around her throat tightened.

"You're in danger here Olivia, you and that fool you're here with don't know it yet but you're both in danger. I suggest you leave here as quick as possible. Their watching you and soon, they'll be coming for you." He then took her and threw her through the window.

Olivia popped up in the bed, she was sweating and breathing heavy.

She looked around the bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief, it was only a dream.

She buried her face in her hands and caught her breath.

"Livvie?" Fitz said laying his hand on her back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just had a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She lifted her face from her hands and looked over at him, she could see the worry and concern in his face.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, she always admired how soft his hair was and his little curl, it looked like an ocean wave.

"In the morning, go back to sleep. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She smiled then got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Mellie walked into the Chiefs office, her youngest brother sitting in one of the chairs that was placed in front of the Chiefs desk.<p>

"Excuse me but may I borrow my brother for a sec?"

"Um, we were having a meeting Mellie." Her brother whispered.

"Shutup."

"May I?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, we were done anyways."

Mellie grabbed her brother by the collar, yanked him up out of the chair and led him out of the office.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He whispered.

"Um, why are you whispering?"

He took her by her arm and dragged her into the break room, once they were in there he shut the door.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, his voice full of anger.

"I asked you to do something."

"And? The got damn world does not revolve around you Mellie! I have a job! And it is not to chase after you child of a fiancé!"

"Who got you this job Charlie?"

"I got myself this job!"

"Incorrect! I got you this job! I gave it to you and I can take it away, do NOT fuck with me!"

Charlie just shook his head.

"The fuck do you want?"

"For you to find my fiancé! And arrest the whore who took him."

"Took him? I'm sorry but last time I checked my memory he ran himself and I applaud him."

She raised her hand and slapped him across his face.

"I told you to do something and I expect it to be done! Find him and when you do I want the bitch that's with him arrested."

"I'm not gonna arrest her and if I don't find him I'll make sure to tell to get as far away from you as possible."

"Don't test me Charlie. If you like having this job and not being homeless then I suggest you do what I asked." Mellie then turned and walked out of the break room.

* * *

><p>Olivia stepped into the shower and put her head under the water. She let out a sigh of relief at the feel of the hot water hitting her aching bones.<p>

She ran her fingers through her curly hair then down the side of her neck, she continued making her way down until she came to the destined place.

She backed up until she felt the cold shower wall on her bare back.

She closed her eyes and slowly started circling her clit. Suddenly images of Fitz pounding himself into her began to fill her mind. The faster his hips moved in her mind, the faster her fingers moved on her clit. It's like he was actually right there in the shower with her, inside of her. She could feel her orgasm building.

She threw her head back.

"Fitz." She moaned and then the wave of the orgasm flooded her. It hit her so hard that her legs collapsed from under her but she caught on to the shower curtain before she could fall.

She heard the bathroom door open.

"You okay Livvie?"

She gave herself a few moments to catch her breath then pulled the shower curtain back.

He gasped a little. He had seen Olivia naked before, I mean every since they've gotten here she's been nothing but naked but he would never not be amazed at how beautiful her body was. He had gone breathless.

She grinned deviously.

"No, I think I could use some help."

* * *

><p>"He's not home?"<p>

"No."

"And you're sure he's not hiding somewhere in the city?"

"Positive."

Jerry took a sip of the brown liquid that was in the little glass he was holding.

"Look Big Jerry, I know you and Fitz aren't really on good terms-"

"Good terms? Darlin' listen, I wish the boy hadnt even been born."

Those words hurt Mellie a little but she kept a smile on her face.

"I can see your frustration but he's missing and all I really care about right now is finding my fiancé. Could you help me?"

"How could I possibly help you?"

"Well sir you are the president."

"And you think that I'm gonna waste searching for a kid that I wish didn't even exists?"

The smile on Mellie's face faded away.

"I know you don't want, I know you hate him with everything in you but this is my soon to be husband we're talking about, the love of my life Jerry, you're son and I personally don't give a rats ass about how much you hate him and wish he didn't exist, he does exist, he's here and he's the man I love and he's also missing. You are one of the most powerful men on this planet, I didn't come to you so you could tell me how much ya hate him, I came to you so you could help find my love, you're son."

Jerry said nothing, just stared at Mellie..trying to figure her out.

He took another sip of the brown liquid.

Mellie smirked. "Scotch huh?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"I see where Fitz gets it from."

Jerry took another sip.

"Obviously you're not gonna help me so I'm gonna go." She got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"His mother, she liked beaches."

Mellie turned around. "What?"

"His mother liked going to the beach..sometimes she would take Fitz there as a little boy. They both liked beaches." Jerry said swirling the scotch in the glass.

Mellie nodded. "Thank you Mr. President." She then turned and walked out of the Oval Office.

* * *

><p>"So, it's like he was warning you?" Fitz said as he sat down on the couch next to Olivia handing her a cup of coffee.<p>

"Yeah, I guess so." She brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip of the warm substance.

"Well what else did he say besides that someone is watching us?"

She took the cup down. "That we're in danger and that we, I should leave her as soon as possible."

"So you wanna go back home?"

"I don't but...I don't know, I just have this really bad feeling. Something just doesn't feel right."

"You're worried, you're worrying and I really wish you wouldn't. I want you to relax and feel free, not worried. You deserve to be worry free, maybe it was just a bad dream."

"And if it wasn't? If someone is really after us?"

"Then I guess we're gonna have to do some fighting then, aren't we?"

She looked at him with worried eyes, he then realized that she truly was scared.

He put his hand to her cheek. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Olivia, I promise."

She took one last sip of the coffee then handed the cup back to Fitz and got up from the couch.

"And where are you going?"

"To cook because you underestimate my womanhood skills."

"Cook at three in the morning?"

"Is that a problem?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Nope!"

He shook his head and chuckled when he heard a pan hit the kitchen floor.

He sat the cup down on the end table then got up from the couch and went out the front door. He stood on the top step of the porch and looked out at the waves. It was dark but the moonlight shined down on the waves making them look so beautiful.

"Hey Liv I'm gonna go for a swim!"

"At three in the morning?"

"If you can cook then I can swim!"

He heard her laugh. "Be careful!"

He shut the front door and ran down the beach. He took his t-shirt and shorts off and laid them down on the sand he then went into the water.

* * *

><p>Mellie opened the door to Cyrus's office and entered into the room.<p>

"He likes beaches Cy!" She said with a sense of excitement.

"Um, Mellie." Cyrus said extending his hand towards the two men sitting in the chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Mellie said to the men with a smile. "There's an emergency, may I steal Cyrus away from you for a few moments?"

"Of course!" One of the men said smiling back at her.

"Thank you." She said to the man. "Cyrus."

"I'll be just a moment." Cyrus then rose from his chair and walked over to Mellie. He lightly pushed her out of his office and closed the door behind him.

"Have you lost your mind?" He whispered angrily.

"No, I lost my fiancé."

"I do NOT have time for this!"

"This'll only take a minute Cyrus-"

"I have a job to do, a company to run, I do not have time for this."

Those words kind of hurt Mellie, she expected Cyrus to be there for her if no one else was there.

"Ok." She turned and walked away.

Cyrus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. After a few moments of contemplating he ran after Mellie.

"Mellie!"

She was all the way down the end of the hall standing in front of the elevator.

"Mellie!" Cyrus yelled again and this time she heard him. She turned around to see Cyrus running to her.

"What?" She said when he got to her.

"You said he likes what?"

"Beaches."

"He told you this?"

"No, his dad did."

"His dad? I thought the boy was fatherless."

Mellie rolled her eyes and turned back around to the elevator.

"Alright alright I'm sorry. So he likes beaches, how is that helpful?"

"He probably ran away to a beach."

"So, you're gonna search every beach in the world to see if he's there?"

Mellie didn't say anything, she pressed the down arrow on the keypad.

"Mellie, you asked well demanded me to help you and that's what I'm trying to do so please corporate and tell me what you're thinking about doing before you do it."

"He isn't in Florida or anywhere near here, I know that for sure."

"What do you mean not anywhere near here?"

"Here being the country."

"He left the country?! Are you sure?"

"Positive. I think I know exactly where he is but I need to make sure first."

The elevator doors opened and Mellie stepped in.

"Where?"

"Don't you have a job to do Cyrus? A company to run?"

The elevator doors then closed.

* * *

><p>"Hey daddy!" Mellie said entering through the front door of her parents house. Her dad was sitting on the couch watching tv.<p>

"Hey babygirl!"

"Is Quinn still here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room."

"K." Mellie walked over to the staircase and before she could even put her foot on the first stair her dad called after her.

"Hey Mells."

"Yes?" She said looking back at him.

"Come here."

Mellie went over to the couch and sat down beside her dad.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You can't lie to the man who raised you Mellie."

He saw her entire facial expression change.

"I just..." She hung her head.

"I just wanna find him dad."

"I know babygirl but if he really loves you then he'll come back to you when he's ready."

"I don't understand. Why did he run? If he wasn't ready for all of this then he could've just told me and we would've pushed the wedding back, he didn't have to run."

"Men who don't know how to tell what they're feeling, run. But he'll be back, I guarantee that."

"I'd rather find him myself." She said getting up from the couch.

"He needs a little time to himself Mellie-"

"I think he's had enough of that daddy." She quickly went up the stairs and walked down the hall to Quinn's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Quinn say from the other side.

Mellie opened the door, Quinn was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Mellie went into the room, put her purse on Quinn's dresser then laid down beside her sister.

"You okay?" Mellie asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Peachy."

Quinn smirked at Mellie's sarcastic response.

"Did you need something?"

"Well I think I know where Fitz is but I'm not sure."

Quinn looked over at her.

"Where?"

"My beach house."

"Oh, I kinda had the same theory two days ago but then I called the beach house-"

"You called? How-"

"I went through your contacts, found the number, and called the house."

"And?"

"Your maid answered, he isn't there."

Mellie looked over at her with confusion. "Maid?"

"Yeah, well at least that's what I thought she was."

Mellie sat up on the bed. "Quinn I didn't hire a maid or anything of that nature."

"Maybe dad did."

Both Quinn and Mellie got up from, ran out of the bedroom.

"Dad!" Mellie said from the top of the stairs.

He looked up at them. "Yeah?"

"Did you hire a maid or anything like that for my beach house?"

"No. Why?"

Mellie turned and looked at Quinn, Quinn could see pain in her eyes and rage on her face.

"He has some one else in my beach house." She said as in a low voice full of anger.

"Mellie calm down."

Her eyes got wide. "The new girl...call Cyrus and tell him to get his ass here, I don't give a damn what the fuck he's doing, I want him here!" Mellie went into her room and slammed the door.

Quinn looked down at her father.

"God help us all." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Olivia heard the front door open.<p>

"Back already?" She said with a giggle.

She didn't hear him say anything, she shrugged and continued stirring the food that was in the pan.

"Hey it's almost done, you should go rinse off or something."

Still he said nothing.

She turned around from the stove and looked behind her.

"Fitz?"

Nothing.

She could've sworn she heard the door open. She turned the burner off, put the fork she was using down on the counter and went into the living room.

The front door was closed and Fitz wasn't anywhere in sight. She went to the door and opened it.

She saw Fitz come up out of the water and waved to her.

_"Something wrong?"_ She heard him ask from the depths of her mind.

_"No everything's fine, I just...everything's fine."_ She closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

She picked up the fork and turned the burner back on. And as soon as she put the fork into the pan, she felt someone quickly put their arm around her stomach causing her to drop the fork in. She felt a cloth being forced on her mouth. After seconds of kicking and muffled screams she began to feel herself doze off a little.

She don't know how but she managed to pick up the pan and throw it behind her.

"Shit!" She heard a deep voice yell. The hold on her stomach loosened and the cloth dropped to the floor. She elbowed whoever it was in the stomach and broke free of the hold.

She could barely walk let alone run, her vision was blurred and she felt sluggish, she quickly stumbled up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing and locking the door. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the door trying to find her composure.

_"Fitz."_ She thought.

Fitz popped his head up out of the water.

_"Yes?" _

_"Help."_ Her voice was faint, he knew something wasn't right.

_"What's wrong Livvie?"_

Nothing.

_"Olivia?"_

Still nothing.

He got out of the water and went to go pick up his shorts and shirt but neither of them were there.

He looked around, his clothes weren't anywhere in sight.

Uh-oh.

Fitz ran up to the house and tried opening the door but it was locked.

He wanted to bang on the door and call for Olivia but he didn't think it would solve anything, it would probably make things worse.

_"Olivia are you hurt?"_

Nothing.

The fuck is going on?

* * *

><p>A bang against the door woke Olivia up, she jumped in fear and moved away from the door. She went over the window and opened it. She looked out in the water for Fitz but didn't see him.<p>

_"Fitz?"_

_"Olivia! Are you alright?"_

_"There's someone in the house, where are you?"_

_"I'm on the porch. Where are you?"_

_"In the bedroom...Fitz I'm scared."_

_"To be honest I am too."_

_"Oh what an amazing comforter you are my love."_

He giggled. _"Well it looks like we're gonna have to do some fighting after all huh?"_

She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, she was shaking and frightened beyond belief. This is definitely now how she wanted to die.

_"Listen to me, I don't know who he is or what he wants but I do know that you, Olivia Carolyn Pope are a warrior, you're my warrior. You and I can and will make it through anything. We're not going down without a fight. I got you Liv, I got you."_

His words gave her a since of comfort but it sure as hell didn't take away the fear.

_"Hey."_

_"What?"_

_"I love you."_

She grinned, that was the first time he had told her that and it honestly couldn't be a worse time.

_"I love you too."_

_"Ready?"_

_"Nope."_

Olivia suddenly heard another bang up against the bedroom door.

She ran over to the night stand and picked up the lamp then ran over to the door and stood beside it.

After a few more bangs up against the door, the intruder started fumbling with the lock and before she knew it the door had opened.

She only got a glimpse of the mans crazed eyes before she slammed the lamp into his head. He fell down on the floor, holding his head in pain.

She ran out of the room and down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ooooooo did yall see Vermomt last night?! CRINE! Lmaoo. I swear I died when I saw the jam and the marble counter tops but anyways lol. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9: Taken

When she got into the living room there was another man dressed in all black, with black leather gloves clothes on sitting down on the couch, honestly he was kinda cute. When he noticed she was there he looked to her, he had the most calmest look in his eyes, his eyes which were a beautiful shade of green. Olivia glanced at the front door then back at the man. The man did or said nothing, he just sat there staring at her.

_Alright Olivia, calm down. She told herself_.

"Hi." She said breathless.

"Hello."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can."

"How so?"

"You can come with me willingly, without putting up a fight."

"Okay, I can do that but may I ask where we would be going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

She tilted her head a little. "You must be quite the charmer, huh?"

He gave a sly smile. "Somewhat."

She nodded her head then looked up at the door.

"Can I let him in?"

"Oh yeah sure."

Olivia quickly walked over to the door, unlocked it then opened it.

"Liv." Fitz said wrapping his arms around her.

He let her go and looked her up and down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She looked back at the man sitting on the couch, he was still sitting in the same position staring at the wall in front of him.

She turned back to Fitz.

_"Don't do anything stupid."_ She told him in her mind. _"Just stay calm."_

He nodded his head.

She took him by his hand, walked back to the couch and stood in front of the man.

"We're ready."

"Okay!" He said in chipper tone of voice.

He got up from the couch.

"Do you mind staying here while I go get my friend from upstairs?" He asked.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice." Fitz said with a nervous giggle.

"You don't." The man smiled then turned and went up the stairs.

"Go!"

They both bolted out of the front door. They ran down the porch steps then down the beach.

Fitz looked around for anywhere to go and the only place he could see was the water. They walked down to the water. Olivia let go of his hand and stepped back.

"I can't swim!"

"I got you." He picked her up and wrapped his arms tightly around her then went down into the water.

Seconds later Fitz peeped his head from under the water so he could see the house. He saw two men run out of the house, one short and built and the other tall and slim.

_"Bring your nose out of the water, not your whole head though..they'll definitely see us then."_ He suddenly felt something hit his dick, he assumed it was her foot.

_"Owe!"_

She brought half of her head out of the water so that she could breathe.

They watched as the men searched the house and the beach. When they realized that Olivia and Fitz weren't there they got back into their truck which of course was all black and drove away.

When Fitz was sure they were gone he lifted himself and Olivia out of the water.

"Come on!" He said taking her by her hand and running back up to the house.

Once they were in the house they hurried upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Get dressed." He said.

Once they both had all of their clothes on they took each other by the hand and quickly walked out of the room. Before Fitz could even put his foot on the first stair he heard the front door open.

_"Shit."_ He said in his mind.

They both took a few steps back. Fitz looked around and internally thanked God when he saw a little closet. He quietly went over to the closet and opened the door and motioned for Olivia to come.

The closet was very small so Olivia could fit. Once she was in there he quietly shut the door.

Minutes later Olivia heard footsteps walk past the door.

"Why are we back here again?" She heard a males voice ask.

"To see if they're here."

"We just checked every inch of this place."

"They're smart people, well Olivia is."

"We'll search up here one more time then check the roads."

_"Fitz where are you?"_

_"Under the bed."_

After what had felt like hours but in reality was only minutes of holding in breath and not moving, Olivia finally heard a set of footsteps walk past again and then another but those set of footsteps stopped walking and stood directly in front of the closet door.

Olivia held her breath and soon her entire body began to violently shake with fear.

The feet moved from the door, seconds later she heard them go down the stairs, she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the front door shut.

_"Fitz?" _

_"Yes."_

_"You okay?"_

_"Peachy."_

_"Alright, let's go."_

_"Ummm..there may be one slight problem with that."_

_"What?"_

_"Now see, what had happened was-"_

_"FitzGerald."_

_"They found me Livvie, they took me...I'm with them."_

In that moment her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Her body began to shake again and before she knew it she was throwing up. She felt a sharp pain on the left side of her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and continued to throw up, her vision began to blur and her head began to spin. She tried standing up but to her disadvantage she fell right back down to the floor. Her body began shutting down slowly.

"Fitz." She whispered and just like that, everything went black.


End file.
